Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"We're back!" Peewit called out to Julia as they returned to her hovel. Julia looked out and welcomed Peewit with a hug, "Oh! I'm so glad you guys are doing alright!" "Well," Johan explained, "We discovered the red Smurfs were stealing food from some of the animals we've already fed. So, we had to re-feed those animals," Johan wiped his brow, "That job was frustrating!" "But worth it," Jackie gave a thumbs up. "Well, I'm glad," Julia smiled in relief, "There's just a bird we need to nurse back to health before the winter comes." "Mind if we see it?" Johan asked. Julia nodded, and let the boys in to see the sick bird. They looked over and felt a wave of sympathy as they watched the sickly being sleep on the pillow by the fire. "Any progress yet?" Peewit whispered. Julia shook her head, "Not yet. I just hope by tomorrow, he'll be feeling as right as rain." "Where are Savina and Gerard?" Jackie asked, "Maybe they went to get some medicine" "They actually went back," Julia explained, "You do know they still have royal duties to attend. We four have a permanent job here. And we'll uphold it." "Well, it's getting late," Johan looked at the setting sun, "We better head off, Peewit. And by tomorrow, we'll migrate the birds south!" "I'll be right there," Peewit told Johan before the latter headed out. Peewit looked into Julia's doubting eyes. He drew her close and threw his arms around her, "Hey, I may be a jokester, but I'm not joking about what you're doing. It's a great job to help all the animals hibernate and feel better. You don't need to worry." Julia said nothing, but reciprocated his hug. After they released, Peewit kissed her forehead and headed out. Jackie noticed Julia's smile and left her be to his room. Julia looked back, then headed back inside to rest. The next morning seemed a bit cloudy, but a small gleam of light was lucky enough to wake Julia up that morning. After Julia let out a yawn, she checked out her window to all the birds waiting her command to migrate. Julia nodded in approval that all the birds were there. Then, she went to check on the baby, who was still lying on the pillow, with the fire in the hearth put out. Julia smiled and nudged the bird, "C'mon, little one, wake up. You gotta migrate with your family." The bird didn't nudge. Julia tried again to get the bird to wake up, but her efforts were fruitless. She was starting to worry. "Please," Julia waited, "Wake up!" When she gently poked its chest with her finger, that drew her over the edge. She started breathing heavily. "Jackie!" She called out him, "Get the others! This is an emergency!" As soon as the others got here, Peewit comforted Julia as Gerard checked out what was wrong with the bird. When he was done, a remorse fell upon his face. "I'm sorry," Gerard apologized, "But the little guy seems to be dead." "What?!" Julia freaked. "He must've died in his sleep," Gerard explained, "I'm so sorry, Julia." Julia dropped to her knees and wept in her hands as Peewit comforted her. The other faces felt the pain she felt. "What am I going to tell Mother Nature?!" Julia wondered. "Hello! Forest Scouts?" a cheery voice called to them. The six looked out the window and gasped. It was Mother Nature herself. Previous Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story